Gomennasai
by Winter Yuy
Summary: It's hard for Neji to say he's sorry, but to show that he's sorry may take the help from someone unexpected. Will Tenten every forgive him? [NejixTenten with metions of SasukexSakura] [Spinoff to 'What Hurts the Most']


_Gomennasai  
_**Pairing:** NejixTenten  
**Rating**: T (edited), M (unedited)

§:::::¤:::::§

"_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." –_Ingrid Bergman

"_I do not believe in fate that falls on men however they act, but I do believe in a fate that falls on men unless they act."_ –G.K. Chesterton

§:::::¤:::::§

_Whiff, whiff, whiff! THUD!_

Tenten furiously threw her shuriken at the bull's eye up in the trees of the training ground. Her chocolate colored eyes were narrowed in anger, her body sweating from the many, _many_ hours of _solo_ training.

_Whiff, whiff, whiff! THUD!_

She was so pissed off she couldn't describe in words how she felt. Anger kept surging through her body, hot blood pumping into her system to fuel her adrenaline rush. She wouldn't stop until she felt totally at ease with herself. The brunette realized that she hadn't been this angry since her parents died six years ago.

Tenten made note the next time that _damn prodigy_ pissed her off that she was going to throw him down and beat his face in with her fist. However, in the back of her mind, a little voice reminded her that she wanted to pin him down and do _other_ things to him besides beating his face in.

_Whiff, whiff, whiff! THUD! CRACK!_

As she continued to hurl her weapons, Tenten realized that not only was she mad at Neji, but she was even angrier at herself for being in love with him.

:::::…:::::

Hyuuga Neji sat, somberly, in the gardens of the Hyuuga manor. He was dressed in a black shirt and khaki shorts, watching the small waterfall pour into the little stream. The sounds eased his mind, helping him to think about his partner, Tenten. For some reason, she had gotten mad at him two days ago and stomped off after she called him inconsiderate, proceeding to throw a kunai at him, which cut his cheek. He hadn't seen her since.

Neji frowned, shifting positions on the bench, leaning his face on his bent knee. All he had said to her was that the reason she wasn't moving as fast as she usually did was because she seemed bigger. He merely recommended that she needed to lose a few pounds. Of course, Neji didn't understand why women took comments about their weight so personal. Tenten was a tomboy, and he thought the comment to be innocent since she had never acted like she was concerned about female issues.

The sound of deep purring snapped his attention to his left side. Destiny, his white, short haired, blue-eyed kitten, was rubbing up against his hand begging her 'father' for attention. Neji stroked the kitten's soft fur before scratching between her ears. Destiny purred louder at the affection, licking Neji's hand with her sandpaper like tongue.

Neji softly smiled in remembrance when he got Destiny. He didn't actually want an animal. Hell, he didn't even _like_ them, but Tenten had thought otherwise. It was during his birthday celebration party. His cell partner had come bouncing up to him holding a small box.

"_Neji!" Tenten was glowing with happiness as she stopped in front of the young Hyuuga prodigy._

_Neji recoiled when she thrust the box at him. He blinked, "What is it?"_

"_Well," The brunette took the top of the box slowly as she spoke, "I saw this cute little thing on the streets in town and thought that you might like it. Think of it as a companion of sort."_

"_Eh?" The white eyed teen looked down into the box at the small, white kitten inside. "You got me a cat?"_

_Tenten picked up the small kitten, dropping the box. "Her name is Destiny. She was just screaming out 'take me!' and I did! I cleaned her up when I found her yesterday. In a way, she reminds me of you - all the white and stuff."_

_Neji watched as his partner stroked the small kitten's belly, smiling down at the small animal. He __**hated**__ animals, especially cats. But seeing Tenten with that smile on her face, somehow, made him change his mind._

"_I love cats because I enjoy my home; and little by little, they become its visible soul," Tenten licked her lips slowly. "So…do you like her? I can keep her if you don't want to."_

_Neji smirked and stepped closer to her, "I think I can manage." He gently took his index finger, petting the kitten's head as it mewed softly. "Thanks, Tenten."_

_The brunette smiled with a barely noticeable tinge of pink on her cheeks, "Happy Birthday, Neji."_

Two months had passed since then and Neji had come to find he enjoyed the company of his kitten. It was at his side from the moment he woke up until he went to sleep. At night, she would curl up at his hip to sleep and sometimes she would sleep beside him on the pillow. Even in the two months that Destiny had been with him, Neji swore that his snow white pet had kept the lingering scent of Tenten on its fur.

He let out a raged breath and picked up Destiny, holding her up to his face. "What should I do? Tenten seems to be very unhappy with me lately."

"Mew!" Destiny called out softly as she captured a strand of Neji's long black hair, chewing on it softly.

"Too bad I can't understand you," Neji muttered as he looked off to the side.

"M-maybe it would be best if you, uh, apologized," a soft voice came from behind him. Neji turned around to find his main branch cousin standing beside a tree.

"Hm."

"Neji-niisan, forgive me for intruding, but I-I couldn't help over hearing your problem."

Neji frowned, "So, you were spying on me then, Hinata-sama?"

"N-n-no! I was merely p-passing through," Hinata slowly sat down beside him. Ever since the Chuunin exams, Neji had become more like family. He trained and had tea with her twice a week. His anger towards the main branch seemed non-existent now; although, she could tell he still battled with his own demons every day.

"Apologizing is easier said than done," Neji said somberly, placing the kitten down in his lap.

Hinata pursed her lips together, "Well…w-why not _show_ her that you're sorry rather than _tell_ her."

Showing was still as hard as telling in the mind of the young prodigy. He sat there for a moment stroking Destiny before a thought struck him. Maybe he could just do _that_, but he had no idea how to go about such an act.

He needed to do some research.

"Hinata-sama, watch Destiny. Feed her before the night is over," Neji handed over his kitten before standing. "I've got to do some research."

The Hyuuga heiress raised an eyebrow at the retreating figure of her cousin. She smiled softly and looked down at the kitten in her arms, "You might have a mommy soon, little kitty."

"Mew!" Destiny called out happily and started playing with the strings that hung loose on Hinata's top.

:::::…:::::

Haruno Sakura stood up, wiping the sweat from her brow. She stretched a bit looking at the new room she just finished decorating. She smiled happily as she rubbed her growing stomach.

"It looks perfect for you, Kimi."

Her round stomach grumbled in response causing Sakura to giggle, "I guess that means your hungry then, ne? Supper time it is then."

Making her way through the newly purchased apartment, Sakura walked into the kitchen and prepared to make herself a sandwich. Memories of the past months came to her in a sudden flash as she prepared the meal.

Sakura had decided since motherhood was definitely in the future that it would be best for her to start making it on her own. In reality, Naruto had helped her with finding and fixing up the old apartment. In a fast realization, Sakura found out that the blonde haired shinobi was practically the only shoulder she could lean on. Her friends and family had given her support, but Naruto had come through for her in more than on occasion. Sakura vowed to pay Naruto back for all his help and it had all started when she started coaxing Hinata to confess her feelings to the blond.

The moment one bite was taken out of her delicious ham and melted cheese sandwich with pickles, peppers, and green onions she heard a knock at the door. She put down the sandwich and smoothed out her clothes.

"I wonder who that could be?" The kunoichi shuffled to the door, opening it with a smile. "Can I help y—Neji-kun?!"

Sakura rubbed her green eyes, blinking several times before looking back outside. Why, in the coldest regions of Hell, was Hyuuga Neji at her door? She gulped as she started into his pupil-less white eyes. He was a rather enticing individual. From his long, silky hair to his well-built body it's no wonder he was the second most talked about shinobi aside from Sasuke-kun.

"Forgive me for intruding, Sakura, but I'm in need of some assistance," Neji looked away as he spoke.

Sakura studied the Hyuuga. It was true that Neji wasn't the nicest guy in Konoha, but as she watched him slightly fidget, she knew it must've taken him all his courage and manly pride to come and ask her, a _female_, for help. She stepped aside motioning for him to come in.

"It's no bother. I was about to eat supper," Sakura watched Neji close the door as he followed her into the kitchen. "What's troubling you, Neji-kun?"

"You can just call me 'Neji', Sakura." Neji took the seat offered to him, folding his hands on the table, "It's about Tenten. Precisely, how I can apologize to her. You're a woman who's had…relations, so I thought you could give me some pointers."

She wasn't very familiar with Tenten. The weapon's mistress of Konoha always seemed to stay away from crowds. She was a dedicated kunoinchi; her aim to be as great as Tsunade-sama. Her training partner was the man sitting in front of her. To be honest, she always thought that the two had feelings for one another, but was always uncertain. Neji and Tenten had a way of acting in public. They kept to themselves and their own team.

Sakura was in a sticky situation that she didn't know how to get out of. Aside from knowing nothing about Tenten herself, she didn't have the slightest idea how to direct Neji. As she took in the man before her, the look in his eyes seemed almost desperate. She knew now that Neji needed Tenten. She meant more to him that he ever let on and making things right with his teammate was the most important thing to him at the moment.

Sasuke's image flashed in her head for a moment. She took in a deep breath and placed one of her hands over Neji's folded ones.

"You came to the right girl. Now, tell me what happened and I can point you in the right direction."

:::::…:::::

Tenten had come home from training and taken a nice hot bath. The water soothed her tired muscles, causing the brunette to drift into a sound sleep. She woke up hours later, around seven, to the sound of her gray and white cat, Ashes, howling for his mistress. The weapons mistress told him to shut up before she realized he was doing it for a reason.

Ashes had been howling because someone was at the door.

Quick as lightning, Tenten had dressed in a casual pair of pajama pants and a tank top before opening the door to find the pink headed girl, Sakura. The brunette kunoichi was confused at why she had visitors, but let the younger girl inside nonetheless. They talked for hours before the soon-to-be mother left saying that the baby was becoming restless and needed sleep.

Now, Tenten was alone in her apartment half sitting, half lying on her couch, stroking Ashes's soft fur. She had found it odd how Sakura had suddenly wanted to bond with her and how Neji seemed to be the bases of the entire conversation.

"_So, how's Neji doing?" Sakura asked, sipping at the tea her friend had made._

_Tenten sat on the opposite side, frowning, "I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while."_

"_Well, you two are always together, Tenten. It's odd to find out you haven't talked to him!" Sakura placed her cup down. "It's been going around the village that you and he are, you know, a couple and have been for years."_

_Tenten looked entirely calm, "Those rumors are nothing but that. Just rumors. Neji and I are friends, partners. It would be a conflict of interests if we were together."_

"_How so?"_

"_Because we're on the same team. Besides, Neji doesn't have any interests in being in a relationship. He has plenty of other girls chasing after him and has shown no relevance in any of them. Frankily, I think he's gay," The brunette chuckled slightly at her joke._

"_Well, that was just mean," Sakura smiled at that teen. "But you're in love with him, aren't you?"_

_It was that comment that made brown eyes look down at the cup, "No."_

"_Really?"_

"_I don't love him! I hate the way he looks at me. I hate the way he always asks me if I'm okay. I hate how he takes me out to eat after we've trained all day. I hate…" Why couldn't she think of anything else assure Sakura?_

_The pink haired kunoichi laughed, "You're totally infatuated with him."_

"_No, I'm not!" Tenten stood up and looked out the window, frowning. She peered out into the night watching a bird fly by her window. Was Sakura right…? Of course she was right, but there was no way Tenten, the biggest tomboy in the village, would admit to loving someone. It was to…girly._

_Sakura grinned, picking back up the cup, "If you're so sure."_

_Tenten turned around to stare at Sakura, "I'm absolutely, positively…not…I could never…damnit!" She plopped down in the chair again, covering her face. "When did I become so abnormally emotional and weak?"_

"_It's not being weak," Sakura placed a hand on Tenten's head, "it's called being in love." When she heard the teen sigh again, she poked at the brunette, forcing her to look._

"_The only abnormality is the incapacity to love."_

After Sakura left, Tenten realized that she shouldn't have disrespected the younger girl so much. She couldn't fathom how she would feel if Neji just had sex with her and left her with a child. Then again, it seemed everyone had been admiring Sakura for her bravery at facing the future for herself and the unborn child.

From his warm, cozy position in his mistress's lap, Ashes's ears twitched. He meowed softly before jumping to the floor, pawing at the wooden door. The cat knelt down in his pouncing position, shaking his fuzzy rear before jumping up, grabbing onto the door knob and twisted it so it would open. Tenten sighed exasperation. That cat was too damn smart.

"Damnit Ashes, can't you see that I'm really upset and wanna go to bed?"

"Apparently your cat wanted outside, Tenten."

Tenten swore she stopped breathing for a moment when she heard that familiar, haunting voice. She turned her head to the right, spotting no other than the object of her fantasies holding _her_ beloved cat. …and Ashes was nuzzling all into the raven colored t-shirt! She frowned and stared at the feline.

"You traitor."

Ashes just stared at his mistress, continuing to lavish the attention he was receiving from the man that was holding him.

"And you're an inconsiderate bastard. What do you want, _Hyuuga_?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by," Neji put Ashes down and sat on the other end of the couch. The frown on his partner's face could stop an elephant in its tracks.

"Normally, I would be in bed at this time," Tenten stayed on her end of the couch in a relaxed position, "but Sakura dropped by for a visit."

The raven haired teen nodded, trying to hide his grin, "I see." He knew Sakura had been by. During the visit, he had been outside listening to their entire conversation. He had to go along with the game plan. If Tenten knew he had been listening to their "girl talk", she would probably kick him out, impaling him with a few dozen shuriken in the process.

And he would be sure she would pay for putting his name and "homosexual" in the same sentence.

"So, what do you want? Ashes and I are ready for bed."

Neji's eyes landed on Tenten as she spoke. He leaned back into the couch as he noticed one element out of place on his beautiful partner. He only wondered if she had any clue she wasn't bound by her usual restraints. He wasn't complaining. She looked nice like that.

"I came by to apologize for the other day. I was being rude and--"

"Damn right you were."

Neji continued despite the interruption, "--inconsiderate. I shouldn't have said that to you. You're my friend and, really, the only person I trust. You always have my back in battle. I was a fool for putting our friendship in jeopardy."

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm a goddess and an all around great person," Tenten stood up, stretching her muscles. "And apology accepted. Now, I'm going to go to bed, Neji. …see you tomorrow."

"Alright then," The Hyuuga stood after she did, eyeing his partner's beautiful body. "Before I go, I want you to know something, Tenten," he slowly reached out and took a strand of the chestnut brown hair between his fingers.

"I like you much better with your hair down."

Tenten titled her head, watching as Neji's nimble digits fingered a strand of her silky hair. She took a small step into his presence, close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body. His fingers left her hair to slowly caress her cheek. His touch sent chills down the weapons mistress's body, the sensation of his skin against hers warmed her inner core.

"Neji?"

His name barely escaped her mouth before Neji's soft lips descended onto her own. The kiss was gentle and pure, sending electric pulses down to their feet. Their kissed ended shortly after it began, both shinobi staring at the other.

Tenten licked her lips slowly, savoring the taste of peppermint Neji left behind. She stared up into Neji's white eyes with passion and want. They both moved to one another, arms winding around their bodies. Neji threaded his fingers through Tenten's hair, his hand coming to rest behind her head. He gently fisted some of the chestnut locks in his fingers, pulling his partner's face closer to his before pressing his lips to hers once again.

This kiss was nothing like the one before, Tenten thought. While Neji's lips moved against her own, his hands roamed her body as if begging her to let him in. Her hands weren't idle as she grasped a handful of his shirt and tried desperately to rip it off his body. When she lifted a leg up to rest on his hip, Neji snapped. In a fluid motion, he lifted Tenten up like she was as light as air and gently laid her down on the couch.

Their hands were fast at stripping on another. His training with Jyuuken allowed him to travel fast across his partner's well developed body while her weapon worn hands were just as quick to remove his restraints, allowing her to drink and eat at him with her hands, fingers, and eyes. His mouth tasted her lips and skin; his eyes memorized every part of her. His nimble hands caused her to mew and squirm underneath him.

As the world outside turned, the two lovers inside danced a dance as old as time itself.

They didn't take their eyes off of one another for a second.

:::::…:::::

The next time Sakura saw either Neji or Tenten was in town a month. She had been out with Ino shopping for her daughter some clothes and just happened to pass by the two.

And she did a double take.

They no longer hid their feelings from on another. Neji and Tenten stood beside one another, their fingers intertwined as they, too, were looking at baby accessories. It seemed as though Sakura wasn't the only one who had to look twice to make sure what she was seeing was truly reality. Tenten seemed to be glowing as she pointed out a rather expensive crib while Neji didn't say a word, but looked at his partner with a small smile on his lips.

From her spot beside Sakura, Yamanaka Ino quirked an eyebrow, "I always had my suspicions that they were a couple, but I never knew. Those two always keep to themselves."

Sakura decided it was best not to tell Ino the truth, "Well, let's go, Ino. We've got a lot to finish!"

When she arrived at home, Sakura found an arrangement of flowers on her doorstep with a card. She first thought they were from Naruto or maybe even Lee. When she opened the card, she smiled brightly at the elegant handwriting of her fellow kunoichi. Without another thought, she picked up the flowers and placed them in the nursery with the card beside it.

"_Thank you, Sakura._

_-Tenten_"

:::::…:::::

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed _

Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
Gomennasai, for everything  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomennasai, I let you down  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now 

:::::…:::::

It's taken me almost six months to finish this story. Why? I don't know. I always wanted to write a NejixTenten, but the more stories I read I realized that with my horrible writing that I wouldn't do the couple justice. So, I hope I done them some sort of justice while writing this. It's also much longer than I expected.

And, as such, I'm posting an EDITIED and UNEDITIED version of the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I did enjoy writing it even if it caused me to beat my head in several times to finish it.

Featured Song: "Gomennasai" by T.a.T.U

(Unedited version can be found at my fanfiction journal)


End file.
